


Never Go Without

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi gets married to his girlfriend.  Rohan's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go Without

**Author's Note:**

> Machi reminded me how much I enjoy one-sided feelings. This is your fault, Machi.

Koichi is twenty years old when he becomes engaged to his long-time girlfriend Yukako. From what Rohan has heard from him and other sources, he proposed to her at Trattoria Trussardi on the anniversary of their meeting. Rohan doesn't know why, since that was also the anniversary of her beginning to stalk him and try to murder anyone who looked at him funny, but Koichi's tastes in paramours have always been in question.

Rohan receives an immaculately-printed 'save the date' note and wonders if he can have a doctor's appointment scheduled months in advance.

Koichi's wedding is going to be mostly Western style, since that's what Yukako prefers. She shows off her engagement ring at every opportunity, and Rohan can see the glow of happiness in her face, the undiluted bliss that normally he'd be reaching for a pen to draw. Still, nothing dampens his desire to sketch like Yukako, and he invests himself in looking at birds instead.

Western style weddings have groomsmen, and best men, and all sorts of role that are typically filled by friends of the wedding couple. Rohan, technically, fits that category. So he's not surprised when Koichi approaches him in private and starts to ask, "I was wondering if you would be my-"

"I refuse."

Koichi shuts his mouth, looking like he'd been slapped.

It's a look Rohan doesn't like to see on him, but he goes on. "You're asking me to be some member of your wedding party and I won't. Not best man, groomsman, usher, nothing. I'll attend the ceremony, but that's all you're getting from me."

"Why not?" Koichi asks. There's hurt in his voice and expression that Rohan hasn't brought out in years, and he wants to draw that too, immortalize the look of betrayal- but he can't. He cares too much about the subject to be at all objective.

It's even possible that he's hearing what he wants to hear. If Koichi feels now what Rohan felt upon hearing that he was marrying in the first place, wouldn't that be just and fair? It'd be satisfying for him, at the very least.

Koichi's still waiting on his answer. Rohan doesn't have one he wants to freely give, and settles on, "...I don't have time." It's pathetic to his ears, and he doesn't think Koichi believes it for a moment.

Still, Koichi doesn't call him on it directly. He nods as if that was a valid excuse, and says, "I guess that settles that Josuke will have to be my best man." Then he half turns away and waits.

It's bait. Rohan knows it's bait. Today, he's not going to rise to it. "Tell him to do a good job, if he's capable of that."

"I will. Take care." Koichi walks away, and Rohan watches him go before burying his face in his hands.

The months pass. Rohan ticks days off his calendar and hopes he comes down with a contagious illness to either have an excuse not to go to the wedding or to pass it on to everyone there out of spite. Unfortunately, he's healthy as can be the day of the wedding, and he suspects Josuke would just come over and fix him with Crazy Diamond if he used that as an reason not to go.

Maybe he should say that anyway. Arguing with Josuke might make him feel a little better. Maybe delaying the best man will ruin the wedding-

He can't. He doesn't want to see Koichi married, but he does want to see him _happy_ more than he's wanted anything for anyone but himself. He'll go to the wedding, suffer for a few hours, and then go home.

If this were a manga of a particular genre, he would dramatically reveal himself during the ceremony, shout some corny lines about love, and end up with Koichi running into his arms in his wedding tuxedo. This is exactly why he doesn't care for that particular genre: it has no reality. _Reality_ is him sitting in a back pew watching Koichi vow to love Yukako and Yukako vow to love him, and reality is that they couldn't look happier if they tried. Reality is that the best thing he can do for the person he cares about is to shut his mouth.

The wedding is perfect in every way. Rohan slips out discreetly during the reception.


End file.
